


Out of the Shower and into the Frying Pan.

by zero_kun



Category: Batman - All Media Types, LEGO Batman (Video Games), The LEGO Batman Movie (2017)
Genre: Batjokes, Closeted Character, Coming Out, Dating, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 19:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11020023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero_kun/pseuds/zero_kun
Summary: Who knew opposites could attract.





	Out of the Shower and into the Frying Pan.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Secret out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9838616) by [Yellowbirdbluetoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo). 



The Joker was just finishing up his makeup in the bathroom's mirror when Batman's voice pierces the shower’s noise. “Make yourself comfortable babe, I'll be out in a few minutes.” He says, in his gravelly tone.

 

‘Don't make me wait too long.” The Joker replies, grabbing a towel putting it around his waist, leaving. 

 

Walking down a hall he turns a corner nearly bumping into.

"Joker?".

The shocked accusation came from Barbara Gordans mouth as she stared at one of Gotham's most dangerous and frankly insane criminals, who was standing in her house with nothing but a towel around his waist and his freshly done makeup.

"Oh, hey...you. Batgirl right? Bats told me you lived here now". Joker replied awkwardly, pulling the towel around his waists higher. “Had he been taking a shower?” The disgusting question plagued Barbara's mind.

"Bats? What the heck are you talking about? And why are you here with nothing but a towel!". Barbara demanded, throwing up her arms in confusion.

"Hey babe". A deep voice said, before Bruce came from around the corner. His abs glistened with water and the towel around his waist indicated that he'd also been in the shower.

"So what movie should we w- Oh god Barb's here. Hey Barb. So uh... I thought you were visiting your dad this weekend?".

Barbara smirked, her lips curled in words with her newfound knowledge.

"Visit ran short. But enough about me. Something tells me you have a lot of explaining to do, Bats." She quips, placing her hands on her hips.

 

The Joker is grinning ear to ear loving every second of Bats squirming at Barbra pressure for the truth. 

 

Batman rubs the back of his neck with one hand, holding out the other in a way of offering an excuse. “He is the chaos to my order, now how can I get you out of here for the rest of the day?” He admits, whispering the latter half to her. 

 

Barbara is about to say something when the Joker cuts in with a long exaggerate. “Aaaawwweeee, Bats that's so romantic.” 

 

“I was going to say put some clothes on but maybe not I'll see you two tomorrow.” She turns around giving Batman a subtle wink.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my stories then please go to my profile and subscribe for updates! - Zero.


End file.
